One of The Four
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: An average school girl transforms into a beauty queen. She falls in love with four guys at once. Who will she choose? NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

1 of the 4

Chapter one

High school. The worst year that I can even think about. Middle school was bad enough now this? I don't think I'll ever even see Dylan again. I sighed. I walked in the hallway, so far so good.I covered my bad side with some bangs of my hair that way I don't look like a demon or anything. I hid my secret locket under my shirt. It hid a certain evil, and not the good type. I managed to open my locker but when i did open it, it was covered in cobwebs, the inside I mean. I sighed again and put my stuff in the dusty locker. I took the stuff I needed like a pencil case and my binder with me. I walked to my next class without saying a word. Its not like anyone actually is friend's with me.

My first class was English. I loved English. I was good at it. I got there and I saw Cilla waving. I sat next to her. In front of me was some guy with short blonde hair with bangs. He stood quiet. Not saying anything. Even with out seeing his face, he was still cute. I knew I had to replace Dylan. He never liked me that way. I'm just one of those people who just laugh at his jokes during free period.

Then He looked at me, the blonde. He had narrow green eyes. I blushed and turned away. for some reason blonde men with kinda long hair turned me on. Cilla sighed, "Great, now I don't have a boyfriend." "I thought you had Matt. "I dumped him in seventh grade, where have you been?" Cilla said. "No where, I've just been depressed over the summer." "What is it now?' said one of my friends Jacklyn as she took a seat behind me. "I asked someone to write me fan-fiction. They told me I was a Mary sue.." I said softly. "What or who is a mary sue?" Jacklyn asked. "Shut it Jackie!" Cilla said. "No, its okay. A Mary sue is a too perfect charcter. i mean I want to look attractive. Isn't that enough to ask for?" I asked. "Clearly it is." said Jannis taking a seat next to Jackie. "I guess wishes are just hopeless." I said under my breath. "I find you attractive," said a dark voice. "Okay Jannis stop joking with me!" I said sharply. Jannis's voice was usually low and dark. Jannis said, ""Hey, I didn't say anything!" "Huh? Then who did then?" I asked to myself.

There I saw him. It was...a guy with sharp brown eyes and white hair...it was Bakura....from the anime yu-gi-oh. I blushed and said, "thanks." I must be dreaming. I rubbed my face too see if I was, but I wasn't. "Oh crap." Cilla said as fainted in amazement. In my dream i saw Akane, my evil spirit. "Oh, that was pathitic, Kayla." she said. "Huh?" I said. "if I were you I wouldn't of fainted." Akane said. "Akane, Shut up! If you were a big fan on a guy you'd do that too." I yelled at her. "Yeah, Yeah I don't think so. Obviously your a fangirl." She said coldly. My eyes narrowed. "So what at least i'm not one of the Jonas Brothers fangirls." I yelled. She stood in shock then bowed, "your right." I smiled and said, "I win, this time." Although Akane is an evil spirt she's really loyal to her master, me.

I woke up in the office and rubbed my head. "What period is it?" I asked. "Lunch. You missed three periods, missy." The nurse said. "Oh crap!" I said. I ran to my locker and got my lunch. I couldn't see Jannis, Cilla, nor someone stood behind me. I turned in shock it was....

Who is this mystrious person? Find out next time on 1 of the 4.


	2. Chapter 2

1 of the 4 chapter 2

It was the guy from earlier, the blonde. "Are you lost?" He asked. "No, I'm fine." I said, blushing. He smirked and said, "My friends are right, you are hot." "Um...thank you." I said staring into his beautiful green eyes. He had long blonde bands so it looked like he had one of those emo hair cuts. "My name is Mello." He said. "Hi, I'm Kayla Uchiha." "So our Itachi's sister?" Mello asked. "Yeah, how do you know him?" I asked. I didn't know Itachi was popular. "He was in a vampire drama with my room mate." Mello replied. "Your in high school, how come you have a room mate?" I asked not be rude. "You ask a lot of questions." he laughed. I blushed again. "He was in the same orphanage with me, but we were old enough to move out of the orphanage without any parents so we take care of each other. We live in the same apartment, and now we are best friends." He said smiling. He turned his head to someone then turned back to me a few seconds later and sad, "I gotta go." Mello left me smiling and blushing.

I sat at a table with no one I knew. There were four girls chatting away about some hottie in the school. One girl had Long green hair in a ponytail. She looked the oldest. The seccond girl had long pink hair into a acuward shape. The third had long red hair into a messy ponytail but with fancy barrettes. And the fourth had short blue hair. I ate slowly thinking where the hell are my friends. do they even care were I am right now. The girls stopped talking for a momment. They all took a glance at me. The blue haired one said, "Are you Itachi's sister?" I nodded. "How did you know?" I ask. "Well, for one thing you have the same tatse in clothes...goth." The Pink haired one said. I took a look at my clothes. A black shirth with fishnett as sleeves. I had a plaid skirt with black fringe at the end. I also had black leggends and black high heeled boots. "And another thing, You both look the same." The blue haired one said. "She dosen't, She has brownish hair he has jet black hair." the Green scolded at the Blue. "Well, I never met him, remember, I'm a freshmen." The blue said. The pink one turned to me. "Please exuse my sisters. I' Cere-Cere, but you can call me Ciara." The green one said, "I'm Jun-Jun, but you can call me June." Then the blue said, "I'm Palla-palla but you can call me Polly." "I'm Ves-Ves" The red said last, "But my friends call me Victoria." They must of gotten picked on becuase of there real names, mabey thats because the use nicknames. "I'm Kayla." "I know, Itachi told us a lot about you." The Victoria said. "Like what." "He thinks your pretty." Ciara said. "He says you are good at fire jutsu." June said. "And he says your hobby is to sing." Victoria said. Polly must of been new here.

At the end of lunch, the four girls were my new best friends. I found out a lot. June and Victoria have a big crush on Itachi, but June is his age and actually dated him, for a month. Ciara is the seccond youngest and she wishes to be a singer or a flower shop owner. Polly is the youngest and has a crush on a guy named Darian but he is in collage. The only reason why she knows him is becuase her friend, Serena is his girlfriend. June and my brother stopped dating becuase Itachi found her stupid yet June still dosen't mind but still thinks he is hot.

It was now drama period. that was for all grades. There was exactly 120 students in this period that had drama. Why? Becuase the roster was on the door to the class. I was number 112. But I have June, Polly, Victoria, Ciara, and Bakura in this class. Cilla was also in it but I didn't see her. She must of been sick. The drama teacher Mr. Tones made us a test to enter drama. You have to sing or you fail. It doesn't matter if you were bad or good you just had to do it. Since I was number 112 I was one of the last people to go. It was a good thing we had to sing small parts of the song. Like the first twenty secconds. After thirty minutes it was finally my turn. I got up on stage and sang this:

.com/watch?v=v5JZUaErZQw

At the end of the song I got loads of cheering. Then it was some girl name Ino's turn.

.com/watch?v=GGgccRl4jII


	3. Chapter 3

1 of the 4 Chapter 3

At the end of the day everyone got a role in a play. (those who were in the drama class) The play was more of a female story. It was about two teenagers who have been bestfriends since kindergarden. Both of their parents died so they move into a orphanage. Its full of girls, who are princesses. Some of the princesses are demons others are ninjas and some are just human. I got one of the supporting roles; ChiChi. Her charcter is a girl looking for love but does the bad stuff to show it. She suduces people to get what she wants. Ciara got a minor character, Ayumi. She is really quiet and works at a caf every once in a while. Ciara really dosen't mind. All that matters is if she gets no lines or if shes an animal. Victoria got a supporting, she's one of the bad guys Helena. She is one of the evil princess that wants to be queen of her country. Jun-Jun got the lead. She got the girl herself, Meiko. The friend is named Modoka and she is played by a senior student, Konan.

June asked me to come over for awhile. I agreed and followed her home. The five us walked, not drove. The girls' house was not too big and wasn't too small ether. The girls shared a room. It was the size of my kitchen, huge. We practiced are lines for about an hour. There was a part were Ciara had to read a monolog to her crush and she kept screwing up. It was really long. It was about 8 paragraphs. I could barely get passed the third paragraph. There was a lot of English. phrases (British English) She gave up and started doing these voices to keep her mind off screwing up again. She imitated a pirate, then a guy with a heart attack. It was amazing how she did all these voices. June had an idea if we just rent the movie and see how the real charcter says the monaloag.

The movie was two in a half hours becuuase I checked the cover. the first twenty minutes were so boring. Not only it was a long cast but some of the cast had terrible acting skills...Especially Ayumi. She would said her lines perfectly but it always seemed like she wasn't getting into the movie. Madoka just wouldn't stop smiling. Then I relized...we were watching bloopers instead of the actual movie. I was probably getting a soda when Victoria popped the movie in. A few hours later it was seven o clock."i got to go, I probably missed dinner." I said picking up my stuff. "Bye." Polly said.

On my way home it began to rain. "Oh crap. And this was a new outfit." There was water in my leather boots. Those boots were not easy to buy. i saved $220 from my birthday money. I continued walking but slowly because my feet were so cold. "Cold?" Said a person's voice behind me. It was Bakura. "Yeah. How did you find me?" I asked. "I just know." he said. He walked me to his apartment. When I got in I was soaking wet. "You don't mind if I stay for a few hours do you?" I asked. He pinned me the wall and said, "You can stay as long as you want. Then he kissed me. No i really mean it, HE KISSED ME! The downdider was it wasn't on the lips. It was on the cheek.

My phone rang for a seccond. Bakura let me go and answer it. "Hello?" I answered. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard my brother scream. "Sorry, I'm at a friend's. Becuase I was at my friend's house and I fell asleep and I tried getting home but it started raining. And-" "Since you weren't home, I had to order pizza!" Itachi said. "Hey I said I was sorry. I'll be there in a bit." I said hanging up. My stomache growled. "Hungry?" Bakura said. I nodded. "There is some left over chinese in the fridge." he offered. "Okay." I said, still blushing from the kiss. "Do you like chinese, Kayla-Chan?" "I love chinese!" i said smiling.

After I ate, I decided walking home. "I better go." I said getting my things. "Why leave?" Bakura asked. "My brother is waiting for me." I answered. "Oh, yes your brother....Itachi. Can I drive you home?" He asked. "You have a car?" I asked. "Yeah." "but arent you fourteen?" "Pssh. No what fan-fictions have you been reading?" Bakura asked. "But aren't you in my homeroom? Your supposed to be fourteen or fifteen." I said. "Who said anything about being in your homeroom?" He asked pinning me to another nearby wall. "But you were-" I got innturupted. "I was only in there to return something to the class room. They caught me for stealing a pencil. Bloody teacher." That was dumb. I stole pencils before and i never got in trouble. He smirked and let me go. He walked me to his garage. He had a tan car and it was red in the inside. As I got in...I smelt something. "Why does it smell like ciggerates in here?" i asked. "My friend used to smoke." Bakura said.


	4. Chapter 4

1 of the 4 chapter 4

We drove back to my house. I had a feeling my brother was going to kill me...or probably hire one of his drunk friends to kill me. i shivered at that thought. "Whats wrong?" Bakura asked. "Oh just cold." I said smiling. I wsn't lying ethier. i was cold. My hair was still soaked which caused me to be cold becuase I'm showing lots of skin. I left my jacket in my locker during lunch. I'm so stupid. Bakura gave me his jacket to keep warm. Again I blushed. "Why are you being so nice?" I asked. "Its becuase-" The car was slowing down a lot of angry drivers were honking at him. "hang on." bakura said speeding. I don't even know how he knows were I live. But luckily he found it before ten. He stood there on the doorstep with me. "Thank you." I said. "My pleasure, princess." Bakura said. Did he just call me princess? Does he like me the way I like him? This is so romantic. In the beginning before I even met him I thought all he felt was the sinful feelings like lust, hate, and greed. I was wrong. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me, this time on the lips.

Itachi found out I was back and opened the door. "What the hell do you think your doing to my sister?" Itachi said. "I just drove her home." Bakura said. "And who are you?" Itachi asked him. "Oh come on, itachi. i'm in your PE class. You know who I am." Bakura said letting me go. "Bakura!" Itachi growled. "Kayla, get in the house!" Itachi commanded. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it!" He yelled.

Its been five minutes. I've been staying in my room since then. i hugged a plushie that was made after one of my brother's friends, Deidara. Itachi came in the house again. "He better keep away from you." itachi said. "why?" "He dosen't like you. He's only using you." "using me? For what?" "duh! you have one of the egiht millinuem items. He's pretending to like you to get that item from you" "Is this one of your exuses, you use to rape me?" I asked. "No, I'm telling the truth." "he's right, un." said a voice. it was Deidara! "Deidara, how do you know? you barely even know Bakura!" "I do. He is in my english class and math, un" I gasped. I liked Deidara, and Bakura. But when it comes from deciding who is right, It hurts. "I still don't belive you." I say a bit angry and a bit sad. "Well, think about it." Itachi said. the two boys left. I fell asleep confused, angry, and happy.

~~~~~~DREAM MODE~~~~~~~

"i know him now." Akane said. "Who?" I asked. "your little crush, thats who." She said. "Bakura?" I aksed. "YES! He betrayed me, so don't trust him." "How did he betray you?" I ask her. "It was back when we were children. i was a year or two younger than him, fourteen. I had a crush on him too. He told me he loved me and asked me to stay with him forever. He lied. he only loved me becuase my body...and my locket. he raped me that night. Two days later he kills my best friend Maya. He thought she was the vampire, he was wrong. I was the vampire demon, so he wanted to kill me. That night I did what I had to do. Standing at an edge of a balcony, i jumped off and killed myself." Akane explained. "But Akane, he has changed. he loaned me his jacket, gave me food, drove me home, and called me princess!" "Hm...Is that so?" "I know so." i said noding. "oh yes before you wake up, you'll notice something differnt." Akane said. "What do you mean differnt?" I ask her. "Your appearnce. Today you said you wanted to look more attractive, right?" Akane said. "Yeah so?" I ask. "When i met you, I said your wish is my command, I wasn't lying. You will wake up sexier than you are now." I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~END DREAM MODE~~~~~~

~~~~~~BAKURA'S POV~~~~~

What am I doing? What is this feeling, I'm feeling toward this girl? is it...Love? I needed to stay on my mission, get her locket. But this might not be the simplest way I had in mind. i'll just pretend to be her boyfriend and make up some way to get that thing. My phone rings, it was Marik. "What?" I ask. "How's the mission going?" He asks. "not so well." I reply. "Why, what happend?" Marik asked. "Lets just say that I devloped a new feeling, for this girl and only her." I say eviliy. "Its called love Bakura, get used to it." Marik said as if he had told me millions of times before. "If you love her, you can abort. are you quitting now?" Marik asks. "no." I say."I'm not quitting so early."

~~~~~~KAYLA'S POV~~~~~~

I wake up, in pain. It was in my chest. My breast felt swollen. I took to see if they were. they were like D cups. I looked in the mirror to see if anything else changed too. My butt was bigger, and so were my hips and my hair was longer. Akane was right. I am much prettier than I was twenty four hours ago. But now that I have changed I better find some clothes quick.

I know skipping breakfast is for losers but I had to find clothes before nine. I made it to the mall less than ten minutes. I baught a few tops, skirts, and jeans. I was on my way to victoria's secert to get a new bra. i found out i was a CC. I made some time to go to starbucks when I was done shopping. I was running low on money. Luckliy my meal was under ten dollars. I had a spare amount of time changing. it was now egiht thirty, I better go now.

I got to school in time. while walking to my locker, I heard a few people say, "DAAAAAAMN" I put my stuff in my locker and saw Bakura next to me. "Who are you and what have you done to Kayla?" he said teasing. "I am Kayla." I say giggling. "Damn, you look hot." he said. "Thank you." I said smiling. I was about to head to class but he had grabbed my wrist, "My answer, to your question yesterday. It's because I love you." "You love me?" I ask shocked. "Its becuase of who you are, not your body." I blush. "I like the innocent, espesically what happened last night." he said tightning his grip. I flinch for a seccond then calm. "will, you be my girl?" he asks. I nod and kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

1 of the 4 chapter: 5

I walked happliy to my homeroom. I wasn't this happy in years. No one recconized me except June, Ciara, Polly, and Victoria. My locket shone between my chest. When I got to class people mistaken me as a new girl. Its only the seccond day. Even cilla didn't reconize me. The only thing that stood the same was my eye.I like this feeling I thought to myself.

In PE I wore short shorts to show off my sexy legs. The class is a combo of the school. One fourth is freshman, the other quarter was seniors, the third was juniors, and the fourth was sophmore. Some cute Junior started flirting wih me. Since Bakura was also in this class, he got jealous. The boy's name was Tiger's eye. He had long golden hair and brown eyes. His ears were a bit pointed than most. I was guessiing he wasn't popular.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Bakura asked Tiger's eye. "aaw, you are jealous. i thought your only emotion was greed." tiger's eye joked. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with me." Bakura said. He took pout his dagger. "Bakura NO!" I cried. "Its fine, Kayla-San." tiger's eye said taking out a whip. The PE whistle blew. Mrs. nellie said, "What are you boys up to?" "they are having a fight." I replied. I never have been faught over before."Detetion, you two." Mrs. nellie siad.

I sat with my new friends at lunch, that day. I was lost in my thoughts. I like Deidara or do I like Bakura. I kept thinking this all day. as I was walking home again in the rain, Bakura spotted me. Again i stayed over for a while. "May I take a shower?" I asked. "Someone has naughty thoughts." Bakura said. "No, i ment alone." He nodded. On my way finding the bathroom, I found someone in the shadows. (the hall way is dark) I wonder who it was. Probably his brother, Ryou. I found the bathroom. I took a quick ten minute shower. When i came out my clothes were....GONE!


	6. Chapter 6

1 of the 4

Chapter 7

RECAP:

"May I take a shower?" I asked. "Someone has naughty thoughts." Bakura said. "No, i ment alone." He nodded. On my way finding the bathroom, I found someone in the shadows. (the hall way is dark) I wonder who it was. Probably his brother, Ryou. I found the bathroom. I took a quick ten minute shower. When i came out my clothes were....GONE!

Well this is just perfect! My clothes are gone! I'm naked too. I'll just go home now and tommorw, I'll give Baku-kun is towel back. Good idea! I took a black towel and walked out of the bathroom. I ran into Bakura. "Where are you going, Sexy?" he asked. "I lost my clothes." I said nervously. "You'll will have to PLAY with me if you WANT them back." He said running his hands through my sides. What does he mean play? Was he acting like a kid or was he horny? Obviously, he had my clothes and I had to do "it" with him. "I want you, Kayla-Chan." He whispered seductivly. I blushed. Damn! I forgot I was a virgin! This is going to hurt! Usually if I were in this sitchuation (usually with Itachi) Deidara would save me.

Bakura was about to grab for me but someone ninja poofed in. Deidara! "What are you doing? And how did you find me?" I asked shocked to see him, and yet embressed. "No time to talk, now get outside! yeah!" he said. I nodded and did what he commanded. "Damn, you are so stupid." Akane said. "I know." I sighed. "See, this is what you get when you don't listen to me. A person that had the same experince, with the SAME guy." Akane yelled. I sighed again. "But I like both Bakura and Deidara, but I can't Deidara how I feel." I said. "You have too!" "I can't!" "God this something you would find in a crappy romance movie!" Akane growled.

Deidara came back five minutes later and took me back. Hopefully there were not any rapeist out to get me at this time of night. We stopped for a moment. "Whats wrong?" I asked. He took off his Akatsuki robe and handed it to me. "Take this, you'll need it, un." He said smiling. I put it on over the towel. "Thank you" I said.

BAKURA'S POV

"Damn it! She escaped! but I'll get her next time!" Then Marik came and heard my conersation. "God, this sounds like something, you would find out of Tokyo Mew Mew!" He said. "Since when do you read crappy anime?" I asked. "I looked through the girl's drawers and started reading it, Its not bad." He replied. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked. "Don't read that ever again. Now go find Kayla!" I ordered. "Sheesh, everything is about you isn't it!" He said leaving.

DEIDARA'S POV

We were almost at Kayla's house. We talked for a bit. I couldn't hide my feelings to her, not now. Plus i'm almost a senior, she' a freshman. I gotta do it. "Kayla, i have something to say to you, un." "what is it?" "I...."


	7. Chapter 7

1 of the 4

Chapter 7

RECAP:

"May I take a shower?" I asked. "Someone has naughty thoughts." Bakura said. "No, i ment alone." He nodded. On my way finding the bathroom, I found someone in the shadows. (the hall way is dark) I wonder who it was. Probably his brother, Ryou. I found the bathroom. I took a quick ten minute shower. When i came out my clothes were....GONE!

Well this is just perfect! My clothes are gone! I'm naked too. I'll just go home now and tommorw, I'll give Baku-kun is towel back. Good idea! I took a black towel and walked out of the bathroom. I ran into Bakura. "Where are you going, Sexy?" he asked. "I lost my clothes." I said nervously. "You'll will have to PLAY with me if you WANT them back." He said running his hands through my sides. What does he mean play? Was he acting like a kid or was he horny? Obviously, he had my clothes and I had to do "it" with him. "I want you, Kayla-Chan." He whispered seductivly. I blushed. Damn! I forgot I was a virgin! This is going to hurt! Usually if I were in this sitchuation (usually with Itachi) Deidara would save me.

Bakura was about to grab for me but someone ninja poofed in. Deidara! "What are you doing? And how did you find me?" I asked shocked to see him, and yet embressed. "No time to talk, now get outside! yeah!" he said. I nodded and did what he commanded. "Damn, you are so stupid." Akane said. "I know." I sighed. "See, this is what you get when you don't listen to me. A person that had the same experince, with the SAME guy." Akane yelled. I sighed again. "But I like both Bakura and Deidara, but I can't Deidara how I feel." I said. "You have too!" "I can't!" "God this something you would find in a crappy romance movie!" Akane growled.

Deidara came back five minutes later and took me back. Hopefully there were not any rapeist out to get me at this time of night. We stopped for a moment. "Whats wrong?" I asked. He took off his Akatsuki robe and handed it to me. "Take this, you'll need it, un." He said smiling. I put it on over the towel. "Thank you" I said.

BAKURA'S POV

"Damn it! She escaped! but I'll get her next time!" Then Marik came and heard my conersation. "God, this sounds like something, you would find out of Tokyo Mew Mew!" He said. "Since when do you read crappy anime?" I asked. "I looked through the girl's drawers and started reading it, Its not bad." He replied. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked. "Don't read that ever again. Now go find Kayla!" I ordered. "Sheesh, everything is about you isn't it!" He said leaving.

DEIDARA'S POV

We were almost at Kayla's house. We talked for a bit. I couldn't hide my feelings to her, not now. Plus i'm almost a senior, she' a freshman. I gotta do it. "Kayla, i have something to say to you, un." "what is it?" "I...."


	8. Chapter 8

1 of the 4

Chapter nine

"Welcome to the first meeting of the girls only book club!" said a girl named Raye. She had long purple hair and purple eyes. I joined a book club to get me to read more. Raye was the host of the group and another girl, Temari was the co-host. There was ten of us. We were reading Summer Girls. I was on Chapter 15 way ahead of everyone. "Okay girls, what chapters are you on?" Raye asked. She already read the whole book and she liked it so she chose it to be the book of the month. "I'm on chapter 10." Temari said putting her hair into small ponytails. Regina who was also in the group was filing her nails. "Regina? What chapter are you on?" Raye asked. "Two." She said. "WHAT THE HELL?" Raye screamed. "Look, I'm very busy. I own this school y'know." Regina said. "Ugh, whatever. What about you, Bloom?" "I'm on chapter 13." Bloom said. A girl who was Regina's twin named, Stella was on chapter 6...also really behind. A shy girl named Nodoka was on chapter 15. A girl, Haruhi was on chapter 11. Then there was Sakura and she was on chapter 9.

We began reading at our own pace. I looked at Regina, still not paying any atention. "You know, Regina you should start reading." I said like a threat. "Why? The book is lame." She said. "Your on chapter 1! You haven't even started!." "I read one sentence." "God, she is dumb" Raye mumbled. "Your only depressed becuase I like your future husband." I said. "WHAT?" She yelled. "I bet he likes smart girls like me." I said giggling. "You wanna take this outside, hoe?" She asked. "With pleasure." i said. Some guys were watching. One yelled, "Whoohoo cat fight!" Then Regina and I turned him and said, "SHUT UP!!!"

The two of us were in the school's battle arena. The girls from the book club were in the audiunce. Some of Regina's posse was there too. Raye was the refferee. "Lets lay down some rules here, girls.." Raye said but she was cut off by me. "Winner gets bakura!" "Deal. And loser has to make out with Haruka." Regina said. "No, Kisame." I said. "Even better!" Regina said. "GUYS! I want this to be a good clean fight. If any one dies or breaks a bone that isn't my problem," Raye said. "Are you two ready?" "Bring it on, Cheerleader." I said putting my ninja headband on."Are you ready to lose, Uchiha?" Regina said.

AKANE'S POV

"Here let me take this girl on, she seems weak." i said. "No, I want to do this." Kayla said. "But I can kill this girl easliy." I said. "No, its a clean fight. Besides she can't do our bet that way." Kayla sid. "Whatever" I said then went to sleep.

KAYLA'S POV

I did some fire hand signs. Regina ran towards me, how pathtic. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" I shouted. she burned her arms and did some handsigns and yelled, "Water style: Water dragon jutsu." The dragon charged at me but I was able to dodge in time. But when I looked back it was right behind me. "Fire dragon no jutsu!" I said charging my dragon. They blew up into smoke. We couldn't see a thing. 'I could do I jump kick...but I may miss.' i thought. Ah, well here goes. i jumped high in the air passed the smoke. Almost behind my target.

REGINA'S POV

Crap! I can't attack. Where is that girl?

KAYLA'S POV

I slamed regina to the floor. She choked out some blood but was still standing. She smirked. "Whats going on?" I asked. i couldn't move my body, I was paralyzed. "You fell right into my trap, Uchiha. You see when I was covered in smoke I placed my paralyzing trap on the floor and I pretendded to drop it when you kicked me." She flipped her hair back. "But, Kayla it isn't always about you is it?" She formed a summoning jutsu. A wild snake grabbed my whole body and bit me. She was from the sound village, obviously. I couldn't breathe after it bit me. 'Akane....help....me....'

AKANE'S POV

"Its my time to shine, bitch," I roared and took over my host's body. Flames covered my body using my technuiqe. "W-Who are you?" "I'm Kayla's inner demon, your worst nightmare...They call me Akane." I broke free from the snake's grip. I charged my fire at her. Then threw some needles at her...she passed out.

* * * * *

KAYLA'S POV

Its been 3 days since Regina was knocked out. Akane must really hurt her hard. I was so happy to having Bakura to myself. "Ahem." Said some girl behind me. I was surrounded by Regina's posse. There was six of them and one of me. "We heard that you killed Regina." Said one girl Taylor. "And she said she would get her revenge." Said another Leslie. They came closer. A girl Beckie cracked her knuckles and yelled, "GET HER!"


	9. Chapter 9

1 of the 4

Chapter nine

"Welcome to the first meeting of the girls only book club!" said a girl named Raye. She had long purple hair and purple eyes. I joined a book club to get me to read more. Raye was the host of the group and another girl, Temari was the co-host. There was ten of us. We were reading Summer Girls. I was on Chapter 15 way ahead of everyone. "Okay girls, what chapters are you on?" Raye asked. She already read the whole book and she liked it so she chose it to be the book of the month. "I'm on chapter 10." Temari said putting her hair into small ponytails. Regina who was also in the group was filing her nails. "Regina? What chapter are you on?" Raye asked. "Two." She said. "WHAT THE HELL?" Raye screamed. "Look, I'm very busy. I own this school y'know." Regina said. "Ugh, whatever. What about you, Bloom?" "I'm on chapter 13." Bloom said. A girl who was Regina's twin named, Stella was on chapter 6...also really behind. A shy girl named Nodoka was on chapter 15. A girl, Haruhi was on chapter 11. Then there was Sakura and she was on chapter 9.

We began reading at our own pace. I looked at Regina, still not paying any atention. "You know, Regina you should start reading." I said like a threat. "Why? The book is lame." She said. "Your on chapter 1! You haven't even started!." "I read one sentence." "God, she is dumb" Raye mumbled. "Your only depressed becuase I like your future husband." I said. "WHAT?" She yelled. "I bet he likes smart girls like me." I said giggling. "You wanna take this outside, hoe?" She asked. "With pleasure." i said. Some guys were watching. One yelled, "Whoohoo cat fight!" Then Regina and I turned him and said, "SHUT UP!!!"

The two of us were in the school's battle arena. The girls from the book club were in the audiunce. Some of Regina's posse was there too. Raye was the refferee. "Lets lay down some rules here, girls.." Raye said but she was cut off by me. "Winner gets bakura!" "Deal. And loser has to make out with Haruka." Regina said. "No, Kisame." I said. "Even better!" Regina said. "GUYS! I want this to be a good clean fight. If any one dies or breaks a bone that isn't my problem," Raye said. "Are you two ready?" "Bring it on, Cheerleader." I said putting my ninja headband on."Are you ready to lose, Uchiha?" Regina said.

AKANE'S POV

"Here let me take this girl on, she seems weak." i said. "No, I want to do this." Kayla said. "But I can kill this girl easliy." I said. "No, its a clean fight. Besides she can't do our bet that way." Kayla sid. "Whatever" I said then went to sleep.

KAYLA'S POV

I did some fire hand signs. Regina ran towards me, how pathtic. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" I shouted. she burned her arms and did some handsigns and yelled, "Water style: Water dragon jutsu." The dragon charged at me but I was able to dodge in time. But when I looked back it was right behind me. "Fire dragon no jutsu!" I said charging my dragon. They blew up into smoke. We couldn't see a thing. 'I could do I jump kick...but I may miss.' i thought. Ah, well here goes. i jumped high in the air passed the smoke. Almost behind my target.

REGINA'S POV

Crap! I can't attack. Where is that girl?

KAYLA'S POV

I slamed regina to the floor. She choked out some blood but was still standing. She smirked. "Whats going on?" I asked. i couldn't move my body, I was paralyzed. "You fell right into my trap, Uchiha. You see when I was covered in smoke I placed my paralyzing trap on the floor and I pretendded to drop it when you kicked me." She flipped her hair back. "But, Kayla it isn't always about you is it?" She formed a summoning jutsu. A wild snake grabbed my whole body and bit me. She was from the sound village, obviously. I couldn't breathe after it bit me. 'Akane....help....me....'

AKANE'S POV

"Its my time to shine, bitch," I roared and took over my host's body. Flames covered my body using my technuiqe. "W-Who are you?" "I'm Kayla's inner demon, your worst nightmare...They call me Akane." I broke free from the snake's grip. I charged my fire at her. Then threw some needles at her...she passed out.

* * * * *

KAYLA'S POV

Its been 3 days since Regina was knocked out. Akane must really hurt her hard. I was so happy to having Bakura to myself. "Ahem." Said some girl behind me. I was surrounded by Regina's posse. There was six of them and one of me. "We heard that you killed Regina." Said one girl Taylor. "And she said she would get her revenge." Said another Leslie. They came closer. A girl Beckie cracked her knuckles and yelled, "GET HER!"


End file.
